We were both young when i first say you
by humble-to-him
Summary: Pepper meets Tony at a young age and grow up spending most of their lives together. They share memories and get into some trouble. What does Pepper think and feel about this? My first fanfiction, er, song-fic. Enjoy!


This is my very first time writing fanfiction, I decide to do it on this couple because I had inspiration and it wouldn't humiliate me too much since no one really reads about them anymore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_

The best of friends, Tony and I did everything together. We met at Kid's time, a day care, when we were three. In the field to the right of the building was where the little kids romped. Claiming the playground fortress as our own we pretended to be super heroes, running and giggling till our parents came. I loved standing in the tower and calling down to him whenever a 'monster' tried to attack our castle.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Up until the age of eight I really never knew who Tony's father was. I always assumed that everyone was like me, having a police for a pop, one so strict you'd have to ask to blink. It was at a family party that we were acquainted; Tony introduced me and my father. I did question the spiky headed boy as to why he took so long to tell me that he's father was quote "the richest man alive." He simply shrugged and said that he thought I knew.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
_

Tony and I had gone to different schools up until sixth grade, it turned out that most of our periods were the same. With so much time together we hardly paid attention in class and usually spent our afternoons at the movies or arcade. Our report cards didn't turn out too pretty. I did the best I could to maintain my cover but daddy dearest eventually found out; he grounded me, banned Tony from visiting and requested a schedule change

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

After four weeks of torture I called Tony, using up the sliver of time my father was unable to watch me. We planned to meet in private afterschool in a café not far from the building. I decided to tell my dad that I joined the chess club, Tony agreed saying it was forever since he'd seen me and that he could bail me out if my escape plan backfired. I doubt I'd need his help seeing that I was such good prisoner for my parole officer; pops should give me a little slack.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
_

Our first 'escape' was a success, my dad just went with it (or at least look like he did) and I saw Tony for the first time in over a month. We didn't stay at the café too long though. The taller teen kept urging me to fallow him. We ended up on the highest hill in the area; I could see the whole city from there! I screamed at the sudden realization of our altitude and found myself clinging to Tony as if my life depended on it. I blushed deep red but he simply laughed, as if it were contagious I started to giggle as well. Our laughter traveled down the mountain into the city, my dad would kill if he saw us then.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

We had so much fun that day; we ran around, took some pictures and rolled in the grass. Being worn out we sat against a huge bolder and basked suns warmth. Remembering what my father said about a good education I pulled out a text book and started on my home work. Ever so curious Tony leaned over to examine my progress, his warm breath on my shoulder made me shiver but I would never ask him to move. He pointed out an error in my work and took my pencil to fix it, wrapping his arm around me to reach the paper. We worked like that for hours until I figured that my dad would be suspicious if I didn't come home soon_  
__ from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/love___  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

__Tony always walked me through the city and stopped around the corner to my house. He was awfully quiet one day, being me I wanted to know why. It took some convincing but he eventually let me in on conflicted thoughts. I gave him some advice and told him it would be ok; we had each other. Grabbing my hand he pulled me into a hug, slightly surprised it took awhile to react but I squeezed him back not wanting to let go.

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

My dad caught us arm in arm, laughing our way to my house, I had seen his car but mistook it for some other police vehicle. He drove up and called to me, his face stern and eyes ablaze; I was done for. With a solemn farewell, I stepped into the automobile and prepared myself for the long lecture that waited me. I secretly wished Tony could help me now, that he could save me.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Our parents decided that separating us was a good idea; Tony's father hinted the possibility of moving. I blamed myself for the whole mess and practically died when I got news of the plane crash. The only thing keeping me together was that Tony still lived. Even though he didn't leave the city I couldn't contact him and for three months was too depressed to try. Instead I hiked up to Aries hill (the place Tony took me) and stayed there till sunset. One afternoon I spotted a figure making its way towards me, my first instinct was to hide. As the person drew near I realized that it was Tony, overjoyed I tackled him into the grass, shouting and laughing.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_

He sat up with me on his lap; smiling and stroking my hair "Long time no see" he stated "I could say the same for you. Where have you been, are you ok, I am soooo sorry for your father-" I babbled on, he stopped me before I could self-destruct and explained, "I was in the hospital or lab whatever you prefer, I'm perfectly fine, they gave me a robotic heart but the operation didn't hurt. My fathers in a better place now I don't have to worry about him anymore." His sentence ended on a solemn note. "You have me," I told him "and I won't leave you as long as I have that choice. We are best friends, we stay together." He stared me in the eye and said "No, we are not friends; I don't want to be **friends**." He remarked emphasizing the word.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

I cocked my head to the side, sporting a rather convincing pout. "Why not?" His hand moved from my hair to the top of my jaw and slid down to my chin. "Because," he started "I want to be more!" Closing the small gap between us his lips crashed into mine, causing an explosion in my heart. I closed my eyes and melted into his form, kissing him back just as earnestly. Running my hands through his thick black hair I moaned with pleasure, he took that opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. Our fight for control was cut short by us parting for air, by that time we had made our way back onto the ground. "You. Have. No idea. How. Long. I wanted. To do. That." He panted "Your probably right," I stared up at him smiling, my eyes forlorn "We have to keep this a secret, you know that right? If my dad found out that we met up here he'd have my head on a platter, I don't want to imagine his reactions to **us**!" he chucked "your dad already knows, I talked to him this morning and promised that I would do my best to care for you and tell him every move you make." Tony remarked, mumbling the end. I squeezed him tight and to make it official he asked if I would be his girlfriend, being me, I said yes

_Oh, oh,__  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I finished! That is after laughing maniacally for the past two and a half hours. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, please comment

Humble-to-him (God)


End file.
